The Next Mission
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Revan is gone and Carth is left behind. But after ten years what happens when they are not only reunited but sent on another mission for the Jedi Council? LSF Revan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Ok this is my shot at what would go on in KOTOR 3…Read and Review please!**

Chapter 1

Revan sat meditating on a planet whose name she did not know, for the simple fact that most planets outside the Republic were unnamed. She thought that perhaps this world was also uninhabited for she had not met one creature or person the whole time she had been here.

Revan opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. All she saw were red jagged cliffs. It was hard to tell how high they were from this distance. Revan thought that some seemed to go on forever. Others looked so small they looked like banthas. She sighed and looked east. She saw dirt. Red dirt. Revan looked west. Dirt. She strained her eyes to see past it. Nothing.

She looked south, the way she had come. Despite the dirt, she knew a forest was only maybe seven kilometers off.

_A forest so thick, _she thought_, someone would think this was a forest world. Or bring someone here and they'll think it's a desert planet. _

Revan had been to a desert world, a forest world, and even a water world. But never had she seen a planet with all these elements in one place. (Well, she had, but never with each element within 10 kilometers between them.)

She looked back north; even just to remember that was the way she was to go when her meditation was over. As she sighed she thought about home. Her real home. The place where she belonged, where there were people who cared for her. The Republic. She thought about Bastila and Jolee and Mission and Canderous and…Carth.

Carth. She hadn't thought about him in days. Not that she had forgotten him. She loved him and thought about him often. When she was facing a new challenge she thought of Carth, she thought of his smile and laugh. It made her calm and got her focused.

She smiled to herself and started to do the Jedi meditation technique that Master Zhar had taught her some ten years previously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth Onasi stared out of his apartment complex window on Telos with a sad expression on his face, like that of a child waiting for his best friend after a long vacation.

"Carth?" said an all too familiar voice from somewhere behind him.

He turned and sure enough, there was Bastila Shen there sitting on the sofa.

"I'm fine, Bastila," he said in a disappointed tone.

"Really," she said skeptically, "because you don't look fine at all."

Carth sighed. There was no space to yourself when you lived with a Jedi.

"I…miss her." Carth replied softly to her.

"Revan." She said. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Yeah," Carth said. "I need her back."

Bastila stared at him, "Are you sure you _need _her back? Or do you just _want _her back?"

Carth turned back to the window.

"A little bit of both I suppose."

"Really? Well it's sort of obvious why you want her back. But why do you _need _her here?"

Carth sighed he knew there was no help for it, Bastila would find out sooner or later,

"When she left, she took a part of me with her. She left me open."

"Open?" Bastila said questionably.

"Yeah. Open. Like I can feel everyone and everything. Like I know you're there because I can _feel _you there. It started since she left. A little when she was here too, to be honest. But I could always shut it off. And now I can't. I need her here to help me stop it."

Bastila got up and walked over to him and stared at him staring out the window. "You were…I mean…were you ever…"

"Yes, Bastila. I was, I am, Force sensitive." He said answering her unasked question.

"But…but why aren't you a Jedi? Didn't your parents send you to get trained?"

Carth then said in a small voice, "They sent me, yes. But I ran away."

"Ran away?"

Carth looked away from the window at Bastila. "Yes. I ran away. Look it's a long story and one that I do not wish to indulge you in." He looked at his watch. "Look it's late," he said deciding that this was the best way to end the conversation without being completely rude, "and I'm tired. Good night, Bastila."

"Good night, Carth."

Those were the last words he heard before his door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila stared until Carth disappeared through the door. She had known Carth for years, ten to be exact. After all those idle conversations all those times they talked, never had he once mentioned he was Force sensitive.

_It must have been a secret he really wanted to keep or I would have found out years ago, _she thought. Then Bastila headed toward her room on the other side of the complex. She switched on the light and then, without changing, she fell onto the bed and went into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She wasn't supposed to know, _Carth told himself furiously. But no matter what he told himself, that wouldn't reverse the fact that Bastila now knew that he was Force sensitive.

He sighed. He did a lot of that lately. Carth walked over to his closet. He reached up to the top trying to get his night clothes. Something fell down with a soft _thud_ on the floor.

Carth looked down and saw…_Revan's lightsaber. _He hadn't seen that thing in years, well months at least. He clicked it on. The dark green blade of the Jedi Consular flashed before his eyes, and the soft buzz like _hmmmm _filled his ears. Then he remembered the memory of the night when Revan gave him this. A memory he tried so hard to forget.

_Revan and he were walking down the hallway on Citadel Station, the station responsible for Telos's restoration. They stopped under the doorway to their apartment. Revan stared at him, as if mentally and emotionally preparing herself for what had to be done. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears she was trying so hard to prevent. She saw him looking into her eyes and turned her head away to look at the floor. _

"_What is it," he asked gently. _

_Then she looked back up at him and he saw that she had stopped trying to hold back the tears. _

"_Carth," she said with a slight sob, "I love you, but you know I can't stay." _

"_Wh-what?" _

"_Carth I have to go to a-a place that y-you cannot g-go t-to," she was sobbing on every other word. She took a deep breath then continued, "Somewhere that y-you're not s-safe." _

"_But…" _

_She reached up a finger and put it on his lip to silence him. Revan reached down to her belt where she kept her lightsabers. She always had two. She picked up the one on her right, her first one. Revan clicked it on and saw the blade. She seemed to smile to herself as if remembering something. She turned it off with a second _click_. Then she turned back to Carth and put it into his hand. _

"_This," she said, "was my first lightsaber," she had stopped sobbing through her sentences, "I'll come back for it." She reached up and kissed him. "And you." _

_Then she turned on her heel and left down the corridor. He heard her stifle a sob as she walked down the hall to where he did not know. Carth wanted to yell after her. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. _

"_I love you," he whispered feebly. Then he had walked into his apartment losing what he had loved the most. _

He turned it off and put back up where it was. He tried to always keep out of sight because it always brought a tear to his eye. Carth turned to his bed and started to change. Then he got under the covers and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan pulled her Jedi Knight robe tighter around herself so she could protect herself from the freezing breezes and snow flurries. _This planet just keeps getting better and better, _she thought to herself. A strong breeze came up and she shivered despite herself.

"Revan." She turned around and saw nothing.

"Great," she said to herself, "now I'm hearing voices."

"Revan."

She started to get scared and began to go through her Jedi calming techniques.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Revan it's me, Master Zhar."

"Master…" she started.

But then she saw Master Zhar materialize right in front of her. He was vaguely transparent, just like the ghost she saw on Korriban.

"Master Zhar it is you. I never thought I'd see you so soon…or ever again for that matter."

Master Zhar restrained rolling his eyes with some difficulty.

"Your lack of faith worries me young one, remember anything is possible with the Force, but that is not why I am here."

"Then, excuse me if it sounds rude, but, then why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here," he said calmly, "to warn you of things to come. Revan you have to go back to Republic space."

"Why?!" she said rather harshly.

"Revan, your Carth is in danger."

"Carth?" Revan said, "Is he okay? Is he hurt or something?"

"No, no. He's fine…for now."

"For now? What do you mean 'for now'? Have you seen a-a Jedi vision?"

"Revan, trust me, it will happen if you do not return."

"Master Zhar, excuse me, but Jedi visions don't always come true."

Master Zhar had a look of exasperation on his face when he said, "Revan, please, you must go back."

She sighed and said, "No."

"Revan I know why you are saying that, and I understand."

"Why then? Why do I say 'no'?"

He stared at her and said simply, "You're scared."

"Of what?" she asked.

"Of what people will say and ask. Of the answers you will not have for them. You're afraid. You've been gone ten years and people will want answers and you're not going to have any."

"I just can't go." She said. "But I promise, if I get one sign that Carth has fallen, I shall return to the Republic and save him."

"I fear by then it may be too late," he said sadly.

"Look, Master Zhar, you're underestimating me. Saving people is my thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I saved Bastila, I saved Juhani, and," she paused to look up at Master Zhar, then she said, "I saved myself."

Master Zhar half sighed and, with a slight smile, he nodded and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay men…and women," said Commander Jarh seeing Admiral Dadonna's face, "I'm going to be honest with you. This mission is dangerous, that's why we've assembled you to ask for a volunteer, rather than giving you the assignment."

Carth leaned farther back in his seat. There was no way in the galaxy that he would take this mission. He would let someone else do it. Carth looked around at his fellow admirals. Some were intense, like Admiral Dadonna, others were like him: not caring and wondering what was going to be for dinner. He looked back at Commander Jarh.

"Please note that this mission will take place beyond Republic space. It is simple mapping mission, but the rumors of a Sith fleet are too dangerous to ignore."

Carth suddenly looked up and alert. _Beyond Republic space? That's where Revan is supposed be. Who cares about the Sith? _

"Uh…I'll do it," Carth said, raising his hand.

Commander Jarh looked straight into his eyes, "Are you sure, Carth? It is very dangerous, and I haven't even finished giving the assignment."

"I'm sure."

"Alright, then in that case, meet me in Docking Bay thirteen one week from now at six-o-clock sharp, I shall finish explaining there. As for the rest of you, you can go home I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Carth went back to his apartment, he saw Bastila meditating on the floor. He tried to sneak back out of the apartment because he knew that she would defiantly not approve of his generosity.

"Carth?" she asked to no one in particular.

Realizing that he had been caught, he turned back around and said, "Yeah, it's me."

Bastila opened her eyes and said, "Oh good."

She got up from the rec room floor and walked over to him, "How did the meeting go?"

Carth could feel his face grow a little hotter.

"Umm…uhh…I…uhhh…volunteered for a mission."

"That's great, Carth. What's the mission?" she asked.

"We are going to Katar."

"Katar? Why in the name of the Republic would you go there for?" she asked.

"Umm…They, the Republic that is, want to start a restoration thing, like they did for Telos."

"Hmmmm, I see."

Bastila reached out with the Force. She touched Carth's sense. She felt excitement, love, and…_Treachery, _she thought, _you're lying to me._

"Carth, tell me the truth," she said trying to stay calm.

"Damn!" he said, "I thought you fell for it."

"Carth, you forget that I'm a Jedi."

"I hate living with a Jedi. I never can keep anything to myself," Carth said irritably.

"Look, Carth just tell me the mission."

"I'm going beyond Republic space," he said inaudibly.

"You're _what_?"

"Look, Bastila…"

"Silence, Carth. I know why you're going on this mission, and you're just being imprudent! Revan didn't want you going outside of Republic space!" Bastila shouted.

"How do you know what she wanted?!" Carth yelled back.

"Because if she had wanted you out there she would've taken you with her! She would have taken _me _with her! She would have taken Jolee and Canderous and Mission with her! Revan would've taken _everyone_ with her!" she paused to look at Carth, he was staring hard at her, then she continued, "But she didn't, Carth! She left, not only you, but all of us behind!"

She had finished.

"Look, Bastila, I don't care! I love her and nothing you can say or do is going to stop me! I'm going to Docking Bay thirteen at six-o-clock in seven days and you're not going to stop me!"

Carth was breathing hard. He then started out the door.

"Fine! Go! See if I care!"

And with that, the door slammed and Carth was gone.

**Alright. That's my first chapter! Review please! And I'll wait for some reviews before posting chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seven days and several more shouting matches with Bastila later, Carth woke up at three a.m., and not being able to fall back asleep, he got up and changed into his admiral's uniform. He quietly walked out of the apartment complex. He walked up to the roof. Carth got there and stared up at the stars. There were so many of them, and somewhere out there was Revan.

_I'm coming, _he thought.

He stayed staring at the stars. For how long he was out there, he did not know, nor did he seem to care. When he finally checked his watch he found that it was five forty-five, he should be getting to Docking Bay thirteen. He walked back to the docking bays and turned at Docking Bay thirteen.

He saw Commander Jarh pacing the length of the dock.

"Admiral Onasi! Thank goodness! I thought you had forgotten."

Carth smiled and said, "I could never forget about this, Commander Jarh."

"Right, Carth. Now, you will be taking the Republic ship _The Destiny_. You will be taking a crew of about thirty men and women. Uhh…I believe that is all."

"Understood, sir."

Commander Jarh looked at Carth and then whispered quietly to him, "Carth, can I talk to you privately?"

Carth looked taken aback for a split second, but then recovered saying cheerfully, "Sure, commander."

Commander Jarh and Carth walked around to the back of _The Destiny_. "Look, Carth, I know why you volunteered for this mission," said Commander Jarh, "You want to save your long lost girlfriend or something. Now understand I want you to find what you're looking for, but please, Carth, don't make it your first priority, because it is not. Your first priority is to get yourself and your crew back to the Republic safe."

Carth stared and then said, "Yes, sir."

Then Commander Jarh said, "Okay. Let's go back to the front. You'll be leaving in a short while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth soon found out the _Destiny _was built much like the _Ebon Hawk, _only this ship was much, much bigger. He was giving orders from his commander's chair and was friendly with all the crew.

"I think it's romantic," said a voice from somewhere below him.

Carth looked down and saw a little girl. She was short and looked about thirteen. She had brown hair that was short in the back and got longer as it came down to her face. She had honey eyes that seemed to look beyond Carth's body and into his soul

"Excuse me, but what's romantic?" Carth asked the little girl.

"You silly," she said, "I know why you really came on this mission."

"I know you do," said Carth, "I came to help expand the Republic," Carth said business like.

"Oh, don't give me that! I know, and you know, and the whole crew knows that you came on this mission to find Revan. I think that's great!"

Carth looked at her again, "What's your name kid?"

"Lalanna."

"Oh, you mean _Lane-ah_?"

"No," she said point-blank, "_La-lane-ah. _Lalanna."

"What are you doing here Lalanna?"

"I'm on the repair crew," she said.

"Are you sure," Carth asked doubtfully, "You didn't come with someone for the ride?"

"Look," she said suddenly harsh, "I _know_ how to use a plasma-torch." Lalanna's comlink gave a tiny buzz. "Somers," she said into the link. She sighed and then said to Carth, "I got to go."

"Why?" asked Carth.

"Gas leak," she said, and then quickly added when she saw Carth's face, "Oh no big deal, it's non-toxic, but it could cost us a few credits." And with that she turned and left.

"Darling isn't she?" asked a voice from somewhere behind Carth.

He saw Lieutenant Somers smiling at him.

"She's yours lieutenant?"

"Yeah."

"So it's true? She is on the repair crew?" Carth asked her.

"Well," said Lieutenant Somers, "it's like she said; she _knows _how to use a plasma-torch."

"Well, at least I know she thinks I'm doing the right thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Jansk, one of the Jedi apprentices saw a vision," said Captain Scandles.

"Well, it had better be good for your sake, Scandles," said a cold voice from the room.

Next thing Captain Scandles knew he couldn't breath. Lord Jansk had used her Force choke on him.

"It is good my lord." He said feebly. "He believes it will lure Revan to us."

Lord Jansk released Captain Scandles. "Revan," she said walking into the light.

Lord Jansk had the face of a once beautiful woman, but like many before her, the Dark Side had taken away her beauty. She had flaming orange hair, but it was dull and limp, and tied in a braid down her back. Her eyes were black and made everyone who saw her think of black holes that could suck them in at any moment. They hadn't always been like that; at one time they sparkled with innocence and warmth, but not anymore. From the corner of her right eye and down to the middle of her cheek was a long scar that served as a permanent reminder of what happens when you do what's best for someone else rather than yourself.

"What was it? What did he see?" she asked with and eagerness in her voice.

"He said he saw a close friend of Revan's coming this way. Said we were to capture him and use him as bait."

"Not a bad idea, but why would any friend of Revan's want to come here?"

"Trust me, my lord, he will come."

"If you're wrong, captain…"

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral Onasi, wake up," said a panicking voice.

Carth woke and found Lieutenant Somers shaking him.

"What's the matter?" Carth said sleepily.

"We're being attacked," she said.

Carth was suddenly wide awake and alert. He looked at Somers' face and asked, "Who's attacking us?"

She took in a sharp breath, and let it out. It wasn't a sigh. She then looked at Carth and he saw her eyes were wide and anxious.

"It's a Sith interdictor ship."

Carth got out of bed and didn't change; all he did was put on his admiral's hat to show authority. He ran to the main cockpit and sat down on his admiral's chair.

"What's the situation?" he asked promptly.

"It's a Sith ship, sir. They are trying to pull us in with their tractor beam," said Lalanna.

She was all business now with a look so serious, that Carth was surprised she could pull it off.

"What's the plan?" asked Lieutenant Somers.

Carth looked at his crew. The faces were scared and worried. They needed someone, someone brave and strong. They needed a hero.

_Hadn't Revan once gotten us out of a similar situation? _Yes, she had. But, similar though the two situations may be, that time anybody on board would have given their lives for that cause. Carth wasn't sure if that was the case this time.

The _Destiny _had only one starship and no pilots on board. The weapons were small and would do little, if any, damage. He knew there was only one solution.

"Lower the shields," he heard himself say.

He was surprised his voice didn't sound shaky, for that's how he was feeling.

Lieutenant Somers stared at him in horror, "But, sir," she started.

"No, Lieutenant. It's best for the crew; if we fight many more will die than necessary."

"Understood, admiral. Lower the shields. Be prepared to be boarded and possibly," she paused to give a significant look at Carth, "held prisoner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are lowering the shields, my lord," said Captain Scandles with a menacing grin on his face.

"I can see that for myself, captain," said Jansk coldly.

"Y-yes, Lord Jansk. Shall I tell Marcos to pull them in?"

Jansk looked up at Captain Scandles and said ever so quietly, "Yes, please do. And see to it our little apprentice gets a reward; I believe his vision has just come true."

"Yes, my lord," Scandles said as he bowed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're being pulled in, sir."

"Brace yourselves," Carth said to his crew. The _Destiny _was pulled into one of the _Iron Fist_'s docks.

"Line up the crew," Carth heard one of the people saw form somewhere outside the ship.

A Sith captain got on board with about a dozen Sith troops.

"Get out," he said maliciously.

Carth and his crew willingly followed orders not wanting trouble. Once they were out, another Sith trooper searched all of them. Then they were lined up next to the ship. Carth stood next to Lieutenant Somers who was standing tall and proud. Carth had never seen her green eyes so intense. Just next to Somers, on her left side, was her daughter, Lalanna. Lalanna was also standing like her mother, and Carth had never noticed how much they looked alike.

Then a door slid open, and the most semi-beautiful person Carth had ever seen walked in. But as she got closer Carth realized that she was not at all pretty, though she wasn't hideous.

"All bow before the Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Jansk!" shouted the captain that raided the _Destiny_.

Then in a chorus of one, all the Sith on the platform chanted, "All hail Lord Jansk! All hail Lord Jansk!"

They all bowed, but the Republic crew didn't as much as flinch.

"This is the crew of the _Destiny, _my lord," said the captain.

Up close Carth thought that he looked rather stupid, his brown eyes were shining with glee like a madman, and his hair was combed a little too perfectly, as if he tried too hard to impress someone.

"Very excellent, Captain Scandles. Have you found out anything about our guests?" Jansk asked. Carth wasn't surprised that her voice was cold as ice.

"No, my lord, we have not." Carth noticed the slight pride and panic mixed in his voice.

"No matter. I was planning on doing it myself anyway," she said and walked over to Carth.

Carth braced himself. "Who is your captain?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice to the crew in general.

Carth looked straight into black holes that were Jansk's eyes.

"I am the admiral," he said boldly.

Jansk looked at him and studied his figure from top to bottom and back again. "What is your name?"

"Carth Onasi," he said.

"Carth Onasi," Jansk repeated that deadly gleam back in her eyes. "_The _Carth Onasi?" she asked.

She reached out a hand to touch his face when they heard a little girl's voice ask, "What do you want from us?"

Carth turned his head ever so slightly to see to his horror that Lalanna had asked the question.

"Silence girl!" Jansk shouted at her.

"But…" Lalanna started.

"I said SILENCE!!" Jansk roared. Then Lalanna reached a hand to her throat and she was taking in raspy breaths; Jansk had used Force choke on her.

Then Lalanna fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"You-you killed her," Carth said quietly, "How-how could you do that?"

Lieutenant Somers was sobbing on the floor next to her daughter.

"Lalanna!" she sobbed.

"Take her away," Jansk said to her captain.

"Wait!" Carth said, "You want me right?"

"That," Jansk said, "is precisely what I want."

Carth looked at the bawling Lieutenant Somers, and then he said, "Then take me, and let the crew leave, untouched and unharmed."

"Why should I agree to that?" Jansk asked.

"Because if you don't," Carth said, "I'll kill myself."

"How do you expect to do that?"

Carth glared at her then said, "Oh I'll find a way, trust me."

Jansk gave him a deadly look, she knew he was not bluffing, "Fine," she said, "Let them go," she told her captain.

Carth picked up Lieutenant Somers from the floor and told her, "You are in charge now. Take Lalanna's body. Don't send anybody after me, just get the crew back to the Republic safely. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir," she said and turned to the crew.

"All on board! Private Corosi, you are the new lieutenant, get my daughter's body, please, and then get on the ship."

"Yes ma'am," he said and rushed forward to collect Lalanna's body.

Lieutenant, now Commander, Somers, turned to Carth and with a serious face, gave him one final salute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So ends chapter two. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter here. And remember I don't own anything! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth woke up and wasn't sure why his head ached so much. Then he looked around and took in his surroundings.

The walls were bare and gray. He looked at his bed and found that no pillow was there, which explained his headache. Then he remembered where he was.

The _Iron Fist _wasn't much for the eyes. Then his door opened and Lord Jansk walked in. Her appearance wasn't shocking anymore, for he saw her often. Jansk walked over to him and touched his face.

She said softly in his ear, "Onasi, Onasi, I don't know if I can keep you on. You're like extra weight on the ship, but I cannot kill you because I too have had the vision of your friend coming. I now know that the meeting with my sister is identifiable."

Carth gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Your sister? Who's your sister?"

"Never you mind!" Jansk snapped back, "My point is, is that you must do something around here. But you are to…good looking to be a slave, and I am looking for an apprentice to teach my knowledge to."

"I'll never fall to the Dark Side," Carth said confidently.

Jansk stood up to her full height. "Onasi, don't be a fool, you have enormous potential, and besides that is what everyone says. Darth Nihilus said it, Sion said it, Traya said it, Malak said it, Marko Ragnos said it," she paused, "and even Revan said it. Now while one of them took the cowardly road and returned to the Light Side, they all still fell. And so will you," she told him with a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Lord Jansk had told Carth that he was going to fall; she had been right. He was now the Dark Lord's apprentice and he was training night and day so he could one day fight and kill his master and seize the mantle of Dark Lord for himself.

"You are making excellent progress my apprentice. I must admit, I think you have been trained before," Lord Jansk said to Carth as they walked the halls of the _Iron Fist. _

"Well," Carth said, "Revan had taught me a thing or two before she left me. That was why I resisted the Dark Side at first."

"She has created her own murderer. Carth I want you to be the one to kill her, it will extinguish that little spark of light in you."

"That is what I truly desire master," Carth said, thinking to himself if that was, in fact, what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan sat on the ground trying to find Carth's presence; it had never been this hard before. She took in another breath and relaxed deeper still in the Force. Searching, just, searching. _Where are you? _She thought. Then she found his presence, and she tried to relax into it, but she couldn't.

This Carth Onasi was different, angrier than the last. _What's wrong?_ She thought again. This Carth was scared and lonely and angry and sad and confused. Then Revan saw it. A vision of the…present?_ Carth was bowing to a figure in a black cloak. Then the figure that was not Carth ignited a lightsaber, a red lightsaber. It was a Sith lord! _

"No! Carth!" she shouted to herself. Master Zhar had been right: Carth had fallen.

_But how? I mean he's supposed to be in the Republic? Who could have possibly turned him there?_

What if he was hurt or dieing? What if he was putting other people in jeopardy?

There was no help for it. She would have to go back to Republic space and hope beyond hope, that, perhaps, Master Zhar had been wrong about it being too late by the time she got there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carth, at first I thought it was a…coincidence that you came upon the _Iron Fist. _But with each passing day, I find that the Force has brought together. I am now certain that you will be the one to kill Revan, these dreams must be a sign."

Carth nodded in agreement, though, subconsciously, he thought that she was mistaken. His dreams hadn't been a Jedi vision, but he did feel it had some importance.

Carth's dream had been the same for the past fortnight.

_Carth was standing on the edge of a cliff, getting ready to plunge into the unknown depth that ended in jagged rocks. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _

"_Wait," he heard a voice whisper softly behind him. He turned around and saw Revan standing there, her face was full of concern and love. _

"_It's too late for me Revan," Carth would say. _

"_No it's not. I can still save you." _

_Carth looked back at her and said, "No you cannot. I've fallen you can't possibly risk yourself." _

_He then turned back to the cliff and bent his knees to spring off. But then Revan rushed past him and dropped, dropped. _

"_NO!!" Carth screamed and stretched out his arm to try and grab her wrist. _

"_I love you," she said feebly as she kept falling._

Carth woke up with a soft gasp. It had been the dream again. He got up and walked around his room. He paced back and forth thinking.

_I can't kill her…I…I love her. After all these years, I still have feelings for her. _He could not, however, let his master find out about his new discovery of emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan got off of her ship on the space port on Telos. "It costs 10 credits to dock here ma'am," said a man that looked more like a boy around the age of maybe eighteen.

"I got your credits right here, sir," Revan said respectively. She reached into a pocket of her Jedi Knight robe and pulled out ten credits.

"There you are."

"And here is a pamphlet on all the wonders of Telos." She said her thanks and started walking toward the exit when a sudden thought accrued to her: she didn't know where Carth lived.

"I am sorry to bother you further, sir," she said courteously, "but do you know the current residence of Admiral Onasi?"

"Oh, everyone knows where Carth lives ma'am," said the boy, "He lives in an apartment complex around the corner, complex C room three."

"Thanks," Revan said with a smile and pulled out an extra five credits and tried to give them to the boy.

"I can't take those ma'am, it's regulation."

Revan smiled and said, "Sure you can," and then she opened up his hands and placed them there before he could protest further.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock, knock, knock. _Bastila opened her eyes unwillingly and turned to the door in annoyance. After all, Carth had fallen and she couldn't possibly hope to contact Revan with all of these interruptions.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted to the person knocking. She opened the door to find the exact person she had been trying to find only moments ago, Revan had come to her. "R-Revan?" "Bastila?" Then they hugged like sisters after so long apart.

Revan looked around the apartment complex that was Carth's home. "So, you and Carth live here together, right?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes, that's right," but Bastila could feel Revan's faint jealousy under the calm mask of a Jedi. "But nothing's happened, Revan," Bastila assured her 'sister', "he still loves you."

"I know," Revan said, but Bastila could sense the jealousy fade away.

"Bastila, we have to save him," Revan said without warning.

"I…" Bastila started, but Revan cut her off.

"Do you know where he has gone?" Bastila had been dreading giving Revan this answer, and Revan could tell. "What?" she asked.

"He has," Bastila hesitated, and then continued looking at the floor, "gone beyond Republic space."

Revan took in a sharp breath and lifted her hand to her mouth. Bastila saw that her

eyes had become wide with fear.

"Do you know how to get where he is?" Revan asked after a few moments of silence.

"No," Bastila said, "but I know who does."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The apartment complex wing of Commander Jarh was much more spacious than Carth's and Bastila's apartment. "This is the place," Bastila said. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

They heard someone lift themselves off the replusor sofa they were sure was inside.

"Hello," Commander Jarh said as he saw Bastila and Revan standing in his doorway, "How can I help you?"

Revan rushed over to him and said in a rush, "We need to know where Carth Onasi is."

"I can only disclose that information to family members. Now, unless you were one of the following: his sister, mother, cousin, daughter, aunt, wife, or in any other way related to Carth Onasi, I cannot tell you."

Revan stared at him then a triumphant grin spread across her face, "But I _am _his wife." Bastila turned her head to stare at Revan, but she didn't care, she was close enough to his wife.

"Well in that case, give me your data pad and I'll up load the coordinates from his hyperspace jump into it." Revan handed over her data pad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"More aggression, Carth," yelled Lord Jansk. Several more days had passed since he realized he still had feelings for Revan, but as time passed they started to grow dimmer and dimmer.

Lord Jansk and Carth were sparring in the training room and Carth was holding back. "Come on my apprentice!" she yelled again, "I can feel your anger, let me have it!!"

Carth felt a rush of anger that he had not had a moment ago. With that aggression he charged at his master with his dueling sword. Lord Jansk was taken by surprise and fell, Carth came up to her and pointed his blade at her throat.

"Very good, Carth," she said approvingly, "I think that is enough for today, get your rest, Carth. My sister is approaching."

Carth got up to leave when he thought of the question he had asked when Jansk mentioned her 'sister.' "Excuse me, master, but, who is your sister?" Jansk looked up and saw Carth looking at her.

She cleared her throat and said, "Revan, Revan is my sister."

Carth felt his heart skip a beat. How could Revan, sweet, loving, caring, Revan, possibly be the Dark Lord's sister?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan and Bastila were arguing over when to go after Carth. Revan wanted to leave straight away, while Bastila wanted to wait for the Republic to find out and give them assistance.

"If the Republic finds out about him falling," Revan explained softly to Bastila, "then they will kill him!"

"But," Bastila argued back, "if we go _without _the Republic, what chance do we have?" Revan almost laughed out loud.

"_We_? Bastila, there is no _we_. _I'm_ going to save him, alone," she said.

"But…" Bastila started.

"No. You've fallen before and I don't want you exposed to Dark Jedi. And besides, if anyone is to save Carth, it's going to be me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So heres another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Review please!**


End file.
